


kiss me , then shoot me

by marvelsgreys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Eleven, F/M, First time writing on AO3, Fluff, Humor, I would be too, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), I’m bad at summaries, Laser Tag, Mike being scared of Eleven, Mike’s a little shît, Mileven, Mileven being dramatic, Mileven kiss, One Shot, also posted this on Wattpad, but it’s adorable, first time writing Stranger Things, i don’t know how to tag, i have a new ship and it’s straight omg someone call the cops, i have found a new love for one Mike Wheeler, kiss, may add more tags later, mileven fluff, not season 3 canon compliment because that season broke me, prompt from Pinterest or Tumblr i cant remember, who even uses Wattpad anymore ? i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsgreys/pseuds/marvelsgreys
Summary: prompt: take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.ORthe gang goes laser tagging and Mike and Eleven get put onto different teams . will this change anything in their relationship?i suck at summaries . this is literally crack and fluff , i promise .





	kiss me , then shoot me

“What’s laser tag?” El asked as she carefully got off of Mikes bike. Eyes immediately going to the bright neon sign. 

“It’s a game we all like to play,” Mike explains as he locks his bike up next to the others and motions to their group of friends. “We come here every so often when we get bored of the arcade. It’s pretty fun.” 

“But aren’t lasers. . . bad?” the girl wonders, nose scrunching up, (in Mike’s opinion),adorably as the group giggles at the response. 

“Normally,” Max says, “But we have protection so we don’t get hurt. You’ll see.” she smiles and they all head inside one by one with Eleven staying close to Mike. 

“Protection. . . like, with sex?” Eleven remarks under her breath to Mike, remembering the books from the library that Hopper made her read. 

Mike nearly choked on his own spit. 

The group rose their eyebrows at the boy, concerned written clearly on their faces. Especially El, who looked guilty for being the cause of it. 

“You okay, man?” Lucas checks, thumping Mikes back as he’s cleared his throat and drinking the water Dustin quickly got from the counter. It’s refreshing, actually. 

“Fine, fine,” Mike clears his throat one last time and nodding. “Just, ehem, go and get us a game while I stay here and explain the rules to El. So she’s not going in blindly and all that.” 

“Alright.” Lucas nods, saluting his friend before everyone except El goes to the counter. 

As soon as they’re all gone, Mike quickly turns to his. . . friend? girlfriend?. . . and stutters, “Okay so this game doesn’t need that type of protection.” 

The short girl just tilts her head to the side, her short hair messy a top of her head and eyebrows raised in questioning of what he means. 

A sigh of embarrassment. Before an explanation: “This game has protection in the sense of, like, armor and fake guns whereas the other protection protects you from, um, like, human body things. . .” he gets out, but it’s mumbled since he turned to the floor, hoping it would swallow him whole. And yet, somehow she’s able to hear him over the other people here.

“Human body things. . .?” she utters wistfully and Mike groans and meets her eyes, if he has to explain that to her. . . 

But when one pair of brown eyes meets the other, the boy could see her eyes shining with mirth and lips curled up in a stupid smile. 

She was playing him. . . and knew it too! 

“You little. . .” Mike grits out but he’s smiling now too and playfully slaps her arm with the back of his hand. “That wasn’t nice! You nearly gave me a heart attack of thinking I had to explain that to you!” 

“I’m sorry,” El says though she’s giggling and not sounding sorry at all. “But your face, that was funny.” 

“Hardy har-har.” Mike rolls his eyes but is still smiling. Her laugh making him forget about being mad all together and was just so contagious his heart hurt. 

They were still giggling when the group came back, now giving them weird looks.

“You love birds okay?” Max asked the two and they nodded before composing themselves, Mike slipping his hand into Elevens and squeezing it comfortably. 

If anyone noticed they didn’t mention it, thankfully, as Dustin handed the pair their vests and guns. “Okay, so we’re going to split up into two teams, three and three. Any volunteers?” the curly haired boy looks around for a raise of hands. 

Mike put his gear on before helping El with hers and handing her gun to her as Will spoke up, “How about me with El and Max? Seem fair?” he suggests. 

Mike frowns at not being on the same team as his. . . friend that’s a girl other than Max but is really special , but didn’t want to start any teasing so he nodded along with everyone else. “Seems cool to us.” he confirms and Will nods his own confirmation.

“Alright, teams, spilt up to come up with game plans. We start in five. Good luck.” the shortest boy says to his other friends-well, right now rivals- and they split onto the opposite sides of the building. 

With one last glance to one another, Mike and Eleven went with their respectful teammates and hoped they didn’t encounter each other on the field. 

. . . 

Eleven was lost. 

Both about the rules of the game and physically, there was no point of beating around the bush at this point. She walked aimlessly around the so called “track” and could hear her friends, but seeing, not so much. 

The girl didn’t understand the point of neon. It was a bunch of vibrant colors that made her eyes hurt and it was all you could practically see in this dark room. Why not just put regular lights? She didn’t know. 

Sighing, El figured she might as well go back to where they started, remembering that Will said something about a time limit and she didn’t know exactly how long she’d been wandering around. 

So picking up the plastic weapon she’d been dragging behind her- it was heavy, if not heavier, than she was for crying out loud!- and adjusting her vest with a red bullseye on the front and back, the teen marched her way back to the front. Or what she at least thought was the way back to the front. 

Too busy trying to re-trace her steps, El didn’t notice footsteps coming up behind her or said footsteps pushing her into a nearby corner, and gasped loudly as her back went ‘thud’ on the wall. 

Her first instinct was to use her powers, since someone was freaking attacking her, but thought back to the ‘no powers’ deal she made with Will at the beginning and cursed him in her head. Stupid promises. 

But as her eyes adjusted to make out the figure who had both hands clasped on her arms, she made out a familiar head of messy hair and dark eyes that were much brighter than neon and relaxed immensely. 

“Mike.” she breathed in relief, smiling and got a smile back in return. 

“Hey, you okay?” he questioned in concern, eyes scanning her face, of what he could make out, for any damage or anything. Not that anything could per se hurt her, but it was her first time. 

“Fine. Just lost, and slightly confused.” El chuckled, dropping her gun from one hand as Mike twined their fingers together.

“Mm, understandable for it being your first time and I didn’t really explain the rules.” he mutters, chuckling too but almost rougher as he leans his forehead against hers. 

It’s intoxicating, the closeness, especially in a public place and it makes her shiver that she can hear the boys breathing, and if she listens close enough, his heartbeat. She wants to stay like this forever. 

Their eyes meet once again, sparking something different than before and Eleven realizes just how close they are, inches away- lips, inches away. 

Close enough to kiss. 

They hadn’t really kiss, kissed since the Snow Ball; sure, the occasional peck on the cheek or Mike being stupid (adorable) and taking El’s hand to kiss her knuckles. But not lip kissing. 

And Eleven finds her self wanting too, a lot actually, in this moment. 

She wonders if this is how those girls feel in the movies Nancy watches. 

Before she could ask Mike if he wants too, or even registered anything, surprisingly; Mikes lips are on hers. 

And she’s kissing back. 

And it’s amazing. 

It’s sweet and gentle. . . Mike’s, sweet and gentle. Just like their first kiss, and the kiss at the Ball. It’s perfect, and she wishes they would do this much more often. 

After a while of just them, and unfortunately, the need for air came sooner than hoped so they had to break apart. Well, not really since the farthest away Mike was gonna go was still leaning his forehead against Eleven’s. 

Not that she minded. At all, really. 

“That. . . was. . .” El breaths, speechless, and Mike fills in the blank.

“Amazing. Perfect. Just like you.” he tells her passionately and her cheeks heat up. Blushing, she remembers it being called.

“I- we should do that more often.” Eleven blurts out. No sense of being shy now. 

Mike laughs at that and pecks her lips quickly. “Definitely. No complaints from me.” 

The girl was practically glowing. 

They took a couple of minutes, just exchanging kisses, saying sweet nothings and it was nice. Before they realized they had friends to get back too and a game to finish. 

“Okay, but before we go. I have to do one more thing. . . and I’m sorry in advance.” the boy says nervously, pecking her lips one more time (because he can) and drops her hand. 

“What’re you sorry for?” El practically snorted at the thought, there was nothing he could do at this point that could anger her. 

Unless it involved Eggos. 

Or, in this moment, pointing the laser gun at her chest. 

Which he was doing.

“Mike, no!” she shouts, arms reaching down to collect her own gun but it somehow managed to slide behind the boy during the kiss. No doubt his doing. “You don’t want to do this, please!” 

“I’m sorry, El, but it’s for the team.” he says almost regretfully (and dramatically), clicking a piece on the gun back and forth to load a shot. “I will always care about you though.” 

“Noooo,” the girl, also dramatically, yells as he fires the gun right in the middle of the bullseye and you could hear the noise of her vest dying, the signal that she’s been shot, as the little green dot in the corner turns red. 

Dropping his weapon and breathing hard, Mike looks at his, okay he’s just going to call her girlfriend at this point, sadly as he steps back and runs out a little and shouts, “Got her!” which earns a, “took you long enough!” from his group before cheering initiates. 

Mike wasn’t paying attention to them though, he was more focused on the girl still in the corner with her eyes closed. Thankfully, her nose not bleeding. 

“El. . .?” he calls out quietly. “Look, I said I was sorry and I’ll make it up to you when we get home. Kisses and Eg-”

“You have a three second head start to run or I’m going to tackle the heck out of you, Mike Wheeler.” is all El says, eyes still not open. 

“Oh. So your mad.” 

“Mhm. Most definitely.” 

Boy did Mike run fast.

**Author's Note:**

> well ! that happened ,,, i hoped you liked and thanks for reading : ) 
> 
> i’m now in love with Stranger Things so i wrote a thing about my new OTP . maybe i’ll write more ?? 
> 
> i originally posted this on my Wattpad which is @/sherlocksglee if you want to check it out again for whatever reason . 
> 
> thanks again for reading and watch out for more c;


End file.
